I'll Wait For You
by AdiosCiaoCiao
Summary: Sometimes, those who are the strongest are not the ones who head out to battle. Sometimes they are the ones left behind. While the twins head out to dispel the threat of orcs for the first time since Estel's arrival, the boy must understand that those who love him will often do whatever they can to protect him.
1. Tension

A new story! Updates might take a little while, since I still have stories to post in 'Bits and Pieces.' I'm not completely finished writing this, but I hope it turns out to be a success.

This story is a completely different take on the idea of the twins leaving for the first time. This story has **_no_** connection to the stories **Never Left Behind **and **Reassuring Hope.**

Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Middle Earth and everything Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien**

* * *

"Orcs have been spotted on the Southern border, my Lord. Their numbers have been increasing lately, though we cannot fathom how this has come to be." Glorfindel reported, having just returned from patrol. The blonde had called a meeting to report what he had found during his patrol, and his warriors had attended to add their own thoughts on the events they had witnessed.

Elrond nodded, his eyes shifting in the candlelight to fall on his twin sons. The anger they felt at this news was clear to see for those present in the room. Looking to the map Glorfindel had drawn up Lord Elrond sighed, taking a seat in one of the chairs at the table. The twins had been oddly silent throughout the report, their hatred and disgust growing palpable. Every so often they would share a glance, and the elf lord knew they were planning something. Though they could not rush out to battle, he knew they were bound to do something.

"I have sent scouts to track them, to see if they will try and travel further into Imladris." Glorfindel relayed. "They will be dead before they can go any further, I assure you. At sunrise I will take a few more warriors to dispel them completely."

Elladan glanced up, the fire in his eyes burned brightly in the dim room. As he opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, the door to the study was opened, revealing Erestor and a freshly bathed Estel.

"Look who is finally clean! I wonder if your family will even recognize you_, tithen pen_." The elf chuckled as he set the squirming child on the floor. Walking over to stand by Glorfindel, Erestor noted the serious faces and looked towards they maps on the table. Giggling, Estel crawled his way to where Elladan was leaning against the wall and lifted his small arms to the elf.

"Dan, hold you!" He grinned, latching onto the dark-haired elf's legs and trying to lift himself up. Elladan's eyes softened, the hatred and anger burning there just moments before gone without a trace. Leaning down he picked Estel up, settling him on his hip as Estel smiled widely at the other elves in the room.

Elrohir laughed, walking over to stand by his brothers as he reached out to run his hand through Estel's damp hair.

"Your hair is not even dry yet, Estel!" He exclaimed, getting a giggle from the boy as he wiped his hand on Elladan's shoulder. The older twin made a face, causing Estel to launch into a full out laugh.

Elrond smiled at the trio, glancing towards Glorfindel who nodded and gathered his maps from the table. Before Estel could pick up on the mood of the room, the blonde elf had gathered his things and dismissed his warriors, a few of them ruffling the child's hair as they left. Glorfindel was the last to leave, smoothing Estel's hair back into place and wiping his hand on Elladan's shoulder.

Elladan gave a shout of protest, handing the boy to Elrohir as he made chase after Glorfindel. As Estel's giggles subsided, he lay his head on Elrohir's shoulder. Noticing this, Elrohir walked over to deposit the boy into his _ada's_ arms.

"I better make sure they do not hurt each other," Elrohir said, leaning down to give Estel a kiss on the head. Estel yawned, and both elves hid a smile. As Elrohir slipped out the door, Elrond leaned back into his chair, setting Estel more comfortable in his lap.

"Come now, Estel, why don't I tell you a story before bed?" He said quietly, getting a sleepy nod of brown curls in return.

* * *

"I do not think leaving is wise, Elladan." Elrond's words were strong but quiet. The twins had just put Estel to bed and were now in their father's study. Estel had been oddly compliant as they tucked him into bed, no doubt tired from his day outside with his brothers. Glorfindel had returned right as they were heading indoors, and the look on the blonde warrior's face alerted the twins before they even heard the report.

When Elladan approached the elf lord after laying Estel to bed, Elrond knew it would be about Glorfindel's report and the approaching orcs.

"_Ada_, Glorfindel said the orcs were seen at the border! We must ride out to protect our home!" Elladan argued, pacing the length of the study. Elrohir stood silently by the wall, conflicted. He could understand his father's thoughts, but he would stand by what he had discussed with Elladan. The hatred and anger he felt towards the foul creatures was mirrored in Elladan's heart, and they both knew what had to be done.

"I understand that, _ion nin_, but that does not mean you have to rush out to join the patrol so suddenly." Elrond tried to reason.

"And if we do not rush out, do we stand by idly and do nothing? Do we stay here and wait for the orcs to break into our home?" Elladan questioned heatedly, his agitation thick in the air.

Elrond shook his head, giving Elladan a sharp look. "You know that is not what I mean, Elladan. There are countless others who will ride out with Glorfindel. You have to think about the consequences of your actions, now more than ever."

"The consequences, _Ada_? I see the only consequence being that that more of these foul beasts dead, gone from this realm forever!" Elladan said fiercely as he slammed his hands down on the desk.

"And what of your brother? Will you abandon him so suddenly without a word?" Elrond said, unfazed by Elladan's display of anger.

"I do not understand, _Ada_. Elrohir will be—"

"I am talking about Estel, or have you forgotten the child that holds you and Elrohir so deep in his heart. Will you rush out into this battle while the boy is left behind to wonder why his brothers have left him? I cannot raise him alone, Elladan, you knew this when you brought him here."

"_Ada_, we will not abandon Estel!" Elladan said, disgusted with the very thought. "We will only be gone for a short time, Estel will be fine while we are gone."

"And how long do you plan to be gone? A month? A year? I have known you two to ride off hunting orcs and not return for years. You realize how quickly time passes for mortals, that Estel will be a grown man before you know it."

Both twins were silent. Elladan's fists were clenched tightly. Elrohir watched as Elladan grew completely still. His twin was taking his anger out on their father, something he did often when they got news of orcs near Imladris. They had avoided this situation since Estel had come, though Elrohir knew the situation would arise before long.

"Do you doubt our love for Estel, _Ada_?" Elladan questioned quietly, refusing to look at the older elf. Elrohir pushed off the wall and made his way to his twin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not, Elladan. You know _Ada_ could never doubt the love you and I have for Estel." Elrohir said softly, locking gazes with Elrond.

Elrond walked over to the twins, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Elladan looked up into his _ada's_ eyes as he spoke.

"If there is one thing on this earth I would never doubt it is the love you both share for the small human child that now sleeps safely down the hall. What I fear is that you will become blinded by this guilt and hatred, and that it will tear you from Estel forever. Can you understand that?" Elrond questioned seriously.

The twins were silent, their eyes never wavering from their fathers'. Elladan finally looked away, closing his eyes as he broke away and headed for the door.

"I cannot ignore this growing threat to our home. Evil has already taken my mother; I will surely be dead before it takes my hope as well. We leave at sunrise." Elladan said evenly as he opened the door. "We will be gone no longer than a week, this I swear." Elladan vowed as he swept out of the room.

Giving his _ada_ a pained look, Elrohir made to follow after his twin. Turning back to his father, his eyes held anguish and determination.

"I will follow Elladan, _Ada_." Elrohir whispered, leaving in the room in search of his twin.

Elrond sighed in defeat, looking out the window. This had not gone as smoothly as he had hoped. He could only hope the twins would make their departure easy for Estel to understand.

**tbc...**


	2. Restless

**Sorry this is so late, the flu has been going around and all my ideas and directions for this story have seemed to vanish. I wanted to update though, and something is better than nothing, right? Sorry about it being so short!**

**See chapter one for disclaimer. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Elladan slipped silently into Estel's room, a soft smile lighting his face as he took in the boy's appearance. Blankets were strewn all over the bed, as were the child's limbs. Estel's one leg was hanging off the bed, and the elf laughed softly as he carefully moved the boy into a more comfortably position. Elladan also noted that Estel's sock was missing off of one foot, prompting the elf to wonder how in the world the boy lost things in his bed.

Replacing the blanket back over Estel's sleeping form Elladan took a seat in the chair by the balcony window. Opening the door slightly, he let the breeze filter in. Casting his gaze outside, Elladan let his mind replay the argument with his father.

Thinking back, he knew he had acted rashly, his emotions getting the better of him. His father would never doubt the love anyone in their family held for Estel, but Elladan's anger caused him to speak without thinking everything through. He had been so angry when he threw accusations towards his father, though how could he stand idly by as the same orcs that were responsible for his mother's passing walked right outside the borders of his home? The orcs should be eliminated, Elladan thought fiercely, no matter how long it would take.

As these thoughts raced in his head, a small noise brought his attention to the child on the bed. Seeing the boy begin to squirm among his blankets, the elf noticed the signs of an Estel about to wake. Standing, the dark-haired elf made his way into the bathroom to get a cup of water, setting it on the nightstand as he lifted the now awake boy into a sitting position. Blinking sleepily, Estel began to cough pitifully. Rubbing his hand in circles on the boy's back, Elladan waiting patiently as Estel's coughs subsided. Relaxing against his brother, Estel turned sleepy gray eyes towards the elf.

"Dan," Estel croaked, taking the offered cup and sipping the water with the help of his brother. Elladan smiled softly, propping him up as he helped Estel hold the cup steady. Though he had just woken up, Estel could still tell which twin was with him in the dimly lit room.

"Slowly, Estel," Elladan chided, helping the boy to lean back when he was finished. Setting the cup on the bedside table, Elladan watched as Estel gazed up at him with wide eyes. Elladan noted that the boy would not be drifting back off to sleep that easily.

Sighing, Elladan reached out and moved the boy up into a sitting position as he slipped behind him, maneuvering the child into his lap. Estel relaxed completely into his brother's embrace, his own pudgy hands fiddling with the long fingers of the elf. Both were silent, as if Estel had somehow picked up on his brothers' turbulence. Lacing their fingers together, Elladan realized how small Estel's hands were compared to his own.

"Dan," Estel whispered, his questioning tone made Elladan close his eyes briefly. He had not completely thought through how he was going to tell Estel of his and Elrohir's departure, though he knew the boy would become upset any way he was told. His silence only made Estel even more antsy as he began to squirm.

Elladan untangled their hands, enclosing Estel's smaller ones in his own. Estel settled, waiting for his brother to explain himself.

"Estel, do you remember when Glorfindel went to Lothlórien to visit Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn?" Elladan asked, his chin bouncing up and down on Estel's head as he spoke, causing the boy to giggle.

"Uh huh, _Ada_ said I was too small." Estel remembered sadly. "Glorfy was gone for a loooong time but he brought Estel blueberries!"

Elladan winced at the boy's words. Glorfindel had been gone only five days on that particular trip, meeting halfway with the party form Lothlórien.

"Come now Estel, he was not gone that long," Elladan laughed shakily. Estel turned to face his brother with a serious look on his face.

"But Dan, Glorfy was not here to read stories or play outside while you and Ro were with _Ada_!"

Sighing as he tightened his hold on the boy, Elladan realized that this was going to be harder to explain than he initially thought. He knew he should have brought Elrohir with him.

**tbc...**


	3. Explain

**Short update, but I almost have another chapter finished! It should be up before Sunday night at the latest. **

**I wanna say THANK YOU to those who read, reviewed, and favored this story! It's such a good feeling to read the emails I get :D**

**All mistakes are my own. **

* * *

Elladan sighed, trying to be as quiet as possible as he mulled over his thoughts. Estel had quieted, his body half lying across the elf's legs with his head pillowed on his lap. Elladan had begun to run his fingers through the boy's hair at some point, a soothing gesture for both of them. Though the boy had fallen silent with Elladan, his breathing let the elf know he was still awake. It was amazing, Elladan thought, that Estel seemed to know when his brothers were trying to think of what to say.

Shifting slightly, Estel rolled onto his back, now lying perpendicular to the elf as he stared up at his older brother. Elladan cracked a smile, ruffling the child's hair as he gathered his courage to tell Estel of his departure.

"Estel, you know of the things warriors must do, do you not?" He asked softly.

Estel rolled off his brother's lap, scrambling back up to snuggle against Elladan's side. Elladan lifted his arm, draping it around Estel to keep him warm.

"They fight orcs!" Estel exclaimed loudly, causing Elladan to give him a stern look. "And they listen to _Ada,_ and hide in trees, and eat their vegables" he added, quietly this time.

"Vegetables, Estel," Elladan corrected. "They also must leave their homes often, to patrol and make sure the orcs do not come near, right?" Elladan questioned, though he got a simple nod in response.

"Do you understand, _tithen gwador_, that Ro and I must go on patrols too? That we are warriors of Rivendell and must protect all who dwell here?" He asked seriously, unable to meet Estel's stare. This was the moment that would make or break the rest of the conversation.

Estel broke their embrace, leaning back as he tried to catch his brother's eye. Steeling himself, Elladan gazed down at the boy as he tightened his arm. Estel's eyes were wide, alarm and uncertainty shone brightly as Elladan moved to pull the boy onto his lap.

"But you and Ro do go on patrol." Estel pointed out, trying to understand what his brother was talking about.

Elladan grimaced. The twins had left before, for only a day at the most, and had told the boy they were going on patrol. Thinking back, Elladan now realized that that was not the best thing to have told the boy. A solution for their problem then was not helping with his situation now. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Yes, but when Glorfindel goes on patrol, isn't he is gone for much longer?" Elladan asked. Estel's eyes widened, nodding slowly as he remembered all the times Glorfindel had gone out scouting and returned weeks later. To Estel, like any child, those weeks had felt much, much longer. Suddenly, everything was making sense, and Estel turned wild eyes to his brother's calm gray ones.

Pushing himself away from Elladan, Estel scrambled backwards, almost falling off the bed if Elladan hadn't grabbed his arm to steady the boy. "You can't leave!" He said, his breathing starting to get uneven as tears built up in his eyes.

"Estel please, just listen—"

"No!" Estel shouted, again, slipping off the bed and crawling under it. As Elladan cursed softly, Estel curled up into a ball in the corner. Since Estel's bed was against the wall, Elladan would have to crawl halfway under it to be able to even reach the boy.

Elladan cursed again, slipping off the bed and getting on his hands and knees to peer under it. Estel watched him with shining eyes, tears trekking down his face as he shied away from his brother's reach. Elladan's heart broke as Estel refused to look at the elf, and put his small hands over rounded ears, to block out Elladan's soft words trying to coax him out.

Realizing that Estel would only be more upset if his brother had to forcibly drag him out, Elladan lay on the floor on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms as he continued to speak softly to Estel.

"Come now Estel, there is no need for tears. You know Ro and I will come back."

Estel's cries continued, his breathing becoming hitched as sobs caught in his throat. Frowning, Elladan tried once again to reach out to the boy, only to have Estel cry harder, his face buried in his knees.

Elladan backed off, his attention going to the door as it cracked open. Elrohir slipped in, a worried look on his face. Seeing his twin Elladan stood, walking over to quietly explain what had happened. As Elrohir listened, his gaze drifted between his twin and the bed as he waited for his brother to finish. When he did, Elrohir slapped him on the back of the head sharply, causing Elladan to stare stupidly at his brother as he rubbed his head.

"You are hopeless!" Elrohir hissed, walking over to the bed and kneeling down. Turning, he noticed Elladan still stood motionless, looking quite lost. _Go_, he mouthed at his twin, shooing him off with a wave of his hand. Elladan gave an indignant look, about to refute when Estel let out a particularly loud sob.

Elrohir's heart went out to his brother, especially after seeing his face as Estel began to sob loudly. It hurt Elladan that Estel was this upset, but it would do them no good if he was in the room while Elrohir tried to diffuse Estel's panic. Wincing at the loud noise, Elladan nodded to his twin, his eyes never leaving from where they were fixed under the bed. As he tuned to leave, Elrohir caught his pained look and sighed. It seemed that tonight he would have to console not only his younger brother, but his older one as well.

**tbc...**

* * *

**A/N: Poor Elladan...he seems to lack subtly in this story. And poor Elrohir, trying to fix his mess! I hope Estel isn't too...what's the word here, whiney? Bratty? I take inspiration from my friend's two year old daughter, so their ages are a little different. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Understand

**A day late, but I decided to re-write some parts to make it longer. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elrohir took a deep breath before laying himself flat on the floor, peering under the bed at the crying child. Estel's eyes were tightly shut, and his small hands still held firmly over his ears as he continued to cry. Being the ever-patient younger twin that he is, Elrohir pillowed his head on crossed arms, mirroring Elladan's earlier position though he did not try and speak with the child. The elf knew Estel would only become more distressed, and though he did not hear exactly how the conversation between his brothers had come to this state, he knew it would have to be Estel who spoke first.

Minutes ticked by and Estel's sobs finally began to subside to small whimpers and uneven breathing that caught every so often. Elrohir decided to crawl further under the bed towards the boy, though he still made no move to touch or speak to him. When he was an arms length away he stopped, settling back to lay and watch his brother.

Estel dropped his hands from his ears slowly, his eyes opening in the dark to find a pair of soft silver eyes watching him. His breathing hitched at the sight of his brother, but Estel bit his lip to hold his sobs back as he stared into Elrohir's eyes.

The elf smiled softly at the boy, and Estel reached out with trembling arms towards the twin. Silently praising himself and his patience, Elrohir extended one arm out to grasp Estel's hands in his own.

"Ro," Estel croaked, his voice hoarse from all the crying. His eyes began to water again, and when he blinked they fell onto his red cheeks.

Elrohir frowned, tightening his hold on Estel's small hands as he spoke quietly.

"Estel, all is well, _tithen pen_." He soothed. "How about we come out from under your bed so I can hold you properly?"

The boy's grip on the elf tightened as he nodded, and Elrohir began backing his body up from under the bed as he maintained his hold on the boy. Estel let himself be coaxed out, and once he was fully out from under the bed Elrohir scooped him up and held him tightly in a tight embrace. Burying his face in Elrohir's neck, Estel began to cry again, though exhaustion had taken its toll on the boy and his cries were nowhere near what they had been earlier.

Elrohir stood with the boy in his arms, rocking him and rubbing his back as he paced the room. What seemed like hours later, Estel had quieted and was only hiccupping occasionally as he kept his face buried in his brother's neck.

Walking over to the balcony, Elrohir took a seat in the chair Elladan had used earlier, looking out as he rubbed Estel's back. He felt the boy sigh, and he tried to pull away to get the boy to look at him. Estel felt this and refused, his arms clutching tighter around the elf's neck.

"Come now Estel, I cannot breath with you clinging so tightly." He said softly, and Estel relaxed his grip slightly. "That's better. Now how about you tell me what has you so upset?"

Estel tensed, and Elrohir began rubbing circles on the child's back as he waited to the boy to speak. After a long moment Estel spoke, though slightly muffled into Elrohir's neck.

"Dan said…he said that you…" Estel trailed off, his breathing hitching as he tried to explain.

"It's okay, Estel. Do you need some water, _tithen gwador_?"

Shaking his head, the boy continued. "He said you were going to _leave_."

Silence settled, and Elrohir realized that this was the best explanation he was going to get. Sighing, he realized that it was times like this when he knew his twin's attempt to avoid abrupt directness with the boy had not yet been mastered.

"Surely you do not think we won't return to you, do you Estel?"

Estel was silent, and Elrohir knew he had hit something. The two sat in silence for a time, the breeze drifting through the open balcony door and making the curtains sway in a hypnotic way. Estel stirred, pulling his face from Elrohir's neck as he leaned back to look his brother in the eye.

"I'm scared you won't come back, like last time Glorfy left and everyone didn't come back," Estel whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

'_So that's what this is about_,' Elrohir thought to himself as he looked into Estel's watery eyes. It was true, Glorfindel had gone out on a patrol a few months ago, and they had been attacked. It had been a small scouting party, so the few they lost had been more noticeable. '_Estel is quite observant_,' Elrohir mused as he shifted Estel to sit properly on his lap.

Reaching down to dry the last of Estel's tears from his face, Elrohir spoke softly to the frightened child. "Estel, I swear to you that I hold no doubt in my heart that Dan and I will return home safely. You know _Ada_ would have our hides if we came back in a worse condition than we left in!"

Estel giggled, nodding as he laid his head on Elrohir's chest. After a few moments he whispered so low Elrohir almost didn't hear.

"Do you think Dan is very mad at me?" Elrohir head the worry in Estel's voice, his heart clenched when he realized Estel was truly afraid the elder twin was angry with him.

"No, Estel. I think it is Elladan who believes you are mad at him," he said confidently as he stood, lifting Estel into his arms. "How about we go find our dearest brother and set things straight?"

The child nodded hesitantly, though he was not completely sure that Elladan was not mad. Estel had shouted, cried, and pushed him away! To Estel, his brother had every reason to be mad.

Sensing the boy's hesitance, Elrohir headed to the door and made his way down towards Elladan's room. He had done all he could with the situation, and it was up to Estel to see for himself that Elladan was not the slightest bit angry. Resting his head on his brother's chest, Estel's stomach fluttered with nerves as they made their way down the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

Elladan's head whipped up as he heard the soft knock at his door. Before he could move to open it, Elrohir popped his head in with a grin, pushing the door open as he slipped inside. As he turned to shut it, Elladan noticed his little brother clinging tightly to his twin.

Walking over to where his twin sat on the bed, Elrohir didn't even try to hide his triumphant smile. Rolling his eyes, Elladan shot his twin an anxious look, worry and anxiety bright in his eyes. Stopping at the side of the bed, Elrohir jostled the boy in his arms, who tightened little arms around his neck.

"Elladan, Estel has something he would like to tell you," Elrohir said softly. Elladan waited patiently as the boy peeled himself back slightly from Elrohir's neck. Estel looked at the bed, unable to look his oldest brother in the eye.

Elladan frowned at Estel's shyness, shooting his twin a worried look. Elrohir shook his head slightly, looking down at Estel. As Elladan made to reach for the boy Elrohir shot him a sharp look and Elladan's arms fell back to his sides. He would have to wait for Estel to make the first move.

"I'm sorry Dan," Estel began suddenly, tears welling up in his eyes again. "I don't want you to be mad at me and I'm really really sorry I yelled and pushed you." He sobbed, turning back into Elrohir's chest. Elladan's eyes widened as he processed what the boy had said.

"Shhh Estel, please calm down! I am not angry with you at all, please don't cry." Elladan rushed to reassure the boy, rubbing his back as Estel tried to muffle his cries. Elladan wanted so badly to take the boy up into his arms and hold him as tightly as he could to reassure him. As Estel stopped crying, Elrohir shifted him slightly and Estel withdrew from his chest.

"You...you aren't mad at me?' Estel whispered, finally turning to look at the older twin. Elladan looked into big silver eyes and shook his head.

"No Estel, never in a million years could I be mad at you." Elladan promised, smiling at the boy as Estel reached out and launched himself into strong arms. Elladan laughed, standing up as he swung Estel around, much to the child's enjoyment. Elrohir laughed as he watched his brothers' antics.

Sitting back down on the bed, Elladan crawled up the rest against the headboard; Estel comfortably nestled in his lap. Elrohir crawled up to join them, as they began talking softly.

Estel suddenly had a serious look as he turned to face both twins. Eyebrows raised, both twins halted their conversation as they waited for Estel to speak.

"Will you promise to come back?" Estel asked them, a hint of fear in his young voice. Without missing a beat Elladan with absolute confidence.

"You need not worry, _tithen pen_, for all the armies in Mordor cannot keep Elrohir and I from coming back to you."

Estel serious face broke into a wide smile as he launched himself up at Elladan's chest, his arm coming out to tug Elrohir closer to join the embrace. As he buried himself between the twins in the hug, Elladan shared a look with his twin over the boy's head_. 'It seems, brother, that we have a promise to fulfill.'_

Elrohir nodded in confirmation, his arm coming up to wrap around Estel's back.

**tbc...**


	5. Leaving

**I'm so sorry for the delay! This chapter must of been rewritten at least 5 times, and I'm still not 100% happy with how it turned out. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and favored this story. It always makes me smile to get those emails.**

* * *

Although there were still a few hours before the sun was due to rise, the elves of Rivendell were awake and preparing for the departure of the scouts to the outer border. Soon after Elladan's confirmation of the party's intentions, the twins had abruptly renamed it from 'hunting party' to 'scouting mission,' in hopes of quelling any fears of the valley's youngest inhabitant.

It had taken forever for the child to fall asleep, and only after he had wormed his way between the twins on Elladan's bed. The boy had been determined to stay awake the entire night, to ensure that he got his fill of both twins before they departed. Estel had lasted about an hour, with no help from Elrohir's soft humming and Elladan's amazing story-telling abilities. The brothers did not have the heart to try and move the boy, and had drifted off to sleep not much later than Estel.

They awoke a few hours later, and had to be extremely careful not to wake the boy as they left the bed. Right before they grabbed the doorknob, a noise came from the bed, halting the elves as they turned with wide eyes back to Estel. To their relief, Estel merely grunted and rolled over, pulling the blankets with him as he faced the other side of the room and continued to sleep on. Sharing a smile, the twins had slipped out of the room to prepare for their departure.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Elrohir let out a deep sigh as he tightened the leather pack to his horse. After double checking to make sure he wouldn't lose anything he stepped back, reaching to stroke the horse's warm nose as he leaned against its' side.

"I hope Elladan knew what he was doing when he promised Estel," he muttered into the strong neck, getting a snort from the horse in response. Chuckling, he slapped the horse's side playfully as he straightened up and stepped back. Nodding to the warriors checking their packs and horses, Elrohir left them to head back inside, making his way towards the dining hall, where he knew his brother would be.

Opening the door, a frown flitted across his face as he only saw his _Ada_ and Glorfindel, talking quietly by the fireplace. Sensing his confusion, Elrond turned to his son and motioned him forward.

"He is saying his goodbye to Estel," Elrond said. Nodding in understanding, Elrohir barely reached the door before his father's voice stopped him.

"The boy is still asleep and will take your leaving better if he were to remain so." Elrond advised his son, who had a grin on his face.

"Of course, _Ada_." Elrohir said as he slipped out of the hall.

Shaking his head, Elrond turned back to see Glorfindel giving him a knowing look. Sighing, Elrond took a seat and rubbed his eyes, shooting a glare at the blonde. Glorfindel raised his eyebrows but remained silent.

"I would ask your help to keep Estel occupied while the twins are gone." He said finally, looking up to see Glorfindel laughing at him.

"You don't even have to ask, my lord." Glorfindel laughed. "You know everyone here will go out of their way to make sure Estel is as happy as can be until the twin terrors return."

Elrond cracked a smile at that, his laughter soon joining the blonde's.

* * *

Elladan was brushing the hair out of Estel's face when Elrohir entered the room, his gaze softening as he looked at the slumbering child. Silently, Elrohir made his way toward his twin and watched as Estel remained asleep despite Elladan's soft touches.

"We must return on time," Elrohir said softly as he stood beside his twin. Elladan's focus remained on Estel as he nodded in confirmation. Heaving a large sigh, Elladan carefully stood from the bed and leaned down to give his youngest brother a kiss on his curly head.

"He will have to endure so much in the future." Elladan whispered, pulling the blanket up to cover Estel's shoulders. Turing to Elrohir, the younger twin saw the flash of uncertainty in Elladan's gray eyes.

"And we will be there for him, in every way we can." Elrohir confirmed, leaning down to press a kiss to the boy's forehead.

"Farewell_ gwador nin_." The twin chorused, giving the child one last glance as they headed out of the room to make the final preparations for their departure.

* * *

"I will expect you back in a week's time." Elrond said to his sons, who were now on horseback and ready for departure. "And in one piece, if you would be so kind."

"Oh _Ada_, it has been decades since we came back hurt, you must learn to let these things go!" Elrohir laughed as he father gave him a knowing look.

"I've had to stitch you both up more times than I can count, and most of the time those injuries were from hunting trips less than three days long!" Elrond recounted as he tried to maintain his straight face.

"Fear not _Ada_, we will be back before you know it, in one piece and causing enough panic and mischief to cover the time we were gone." Elladan chimed in with a cheeky smile. Shaking his head at the two, Elrond turned to see Glorfindel riding up.

"All is ready, my lords," the blonde said as he tried to figure out the source of the twins' sly smiles. "I will ride with you to the edge of the city, but then I must return prepare myself for my own adventure this week." Elrond snorted at this, wondering just what Glorfindel had in plan for Estel while the twins were gone.

"I do hope Estel uses some of the tricks we taught him while we are gone," Elladan whispered aloud to his snickering twin, causing both Glorfindel and Elrond to turn their whole attention to the younger elves.

"Now wait just a minute-"

"We shall be on our way now, _Ada_! See you in a week!" Elladan interrupted, turning his horse and heading out of the courtyard, his twin close behind as their laughter trailed off.

"Your sons will be the death of me, my lord." Glorfindel said as he bid the elf lord farewell and followed after the twins. Elrond smiled, watching as the scouting party headed out into the early morning light.

* * *

Up ahead, Elladan and Elrohir rode side by side through the courtyard and towards the pathway leading out of the city. Glancing up for one last look at the city, Elladan caught sight of a figure on the balcony overlooking their departure. Erestor stood watching the party, a small boy wrapped in blankets held tightly in his arms. Elladan slowed his horse, catching Elrohir's attention as he looked to see what had caused his brother's hesitation.

Erestor turned to fully face the twins, and Estel sat up straighter in the elf's arms as he peered down to get a better look at the scouting party. Seeing the twins both focused on him, Estel smiled brightly, bringing his hand out of the warmth of the blankets to wave at his brothers.

"Amazing," Elrohir said quietly, waving back to the boy. Elladan mirrored the movement, a smile lighting his face. With a renewed urge to finish this hunt and return home, both twins hurried their horses to make up the lost ground and rejoin the rest of the party.

Snuggling back down into Erestor's arms, Estel's smile remained in place as he watched his brothers' head out and away from the safety of their home.


	6. Days

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to get back into this story. I had some inspiration lately, but I'm not sure how fast I want to wrap this story up. **

**I apologize again for the shortness and not updating sooner. Mistakes are all mine and I'll try to update faster than last time!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Estel, up you go!"

Estel smiled as Glorfindel hoisted him up into his arms and walked over to the wall beside Estel's bed. Handing the boy the quill, Estel carefully marked an X on the calendar Erestor had made him. It had began as a way to mark the days until his brother's returned, but Estel had long ago marked the seven days they were to be gone.

"That's how many now, Estel?" Glorfindel said, taking the quill from the boy and setting it on the table next to the bed. He'd have to remember to take it with him when they left, Erestor would have a fit if Estel got a hold of it and got ink all over himself. Again.

"Twenty-four!" Estel said with a smile, clearly proud of himself for remembering. Glorfindel chuckled and lifted the boy up onto his shoulders.

"That's right, little mouse," Glorfindel said, moving about the room and picking things up off the floor, Estel holding on when he dipped, familiar with the motions. Yawning from his perch, Estel rested his head on the blonde warrior's and looked out his window. Glorfindel noticed his gaze and as he picked up the last stray toy, he moved swiftly to the bed.

"I think we will forego the bath tonight, what do you think?" Glorfindel mused, and Estel nodded tiredly, one hand coming up to rub at his eyes.

"Did Erestor wear you out, _tithen pen_?" Glorfindel asked, moving to the dresser to grab a set of pajamas and turning, only to find tears running down the boy's cheeks.

"Oh Estel, don't cry," The blonde said softly, reaching down to pick the boy up again, holding him close as he rubbed his back. Estel laid his head on the strong shoulder and cried softly. "All is well, Estel."

When Estel didn't respond Glorfindel continued to rock the boy, and then got a sudden idea. He turned and went out the door, down the hall to the twin's room. Opening the door he walked inside, his eyes adjusting to the darkness with ease. He went to the dresser and pulled out a blue nightshirt, unsure which twin it belonged to. Shutting the drawer he retreated into Estel's room, setting the boy onto the bed again.

Wiping the tears from Estel's face he smiled gently, and Estel hiccupped quietly. Glorfindel carefully undressed Estel, and slipped the stolen shirt over Estel's head. The boy looked down and ran his hands along the hem, smoothing it out over his too-small frame.

"There you go, _tithen pen_." Glorfindel said with a satisfied grin, and Estel looked up to him with a small smile of his own. The elf leaned over to the bedside table and fished a comb out of the drawer. Estel frowned when he saw it.

"If I don't give you a bath, I must at least tame that wild brush you call hair," he told Estel with a look, and the boy gave a small sigh before crawling over and settling himself in the blonde's lap. Glorfindel began to brush through the curls, careful not to pull or snag. Estel's eyes began to droop, and after a few minutes his eyes closed completely as he sagged against the elf.

"Alright Estel, time for bed." Glorfindel said quietly as he maneuvered the boy under the covers. Estel blinked up at him sleepily and Glorfindel ran a hand through the dark curls before kissing the boy's brow.

"Glorfy, will Dan and Ro come back?" Estel said softly as Glorfindel stood to leave. The blonde warrior let a grimace cross his face before looking down at the boy and settling next to him.

"Of course they will, Estel. Your brothers will always return to you, never doubt them." Glorfindel told the boy honestly, and Estel gave him a small nod.

"I'm sure they'll have many great tales to tell you upon their return," he said with a smile, and Estel gave him a sleepy grin.

"Yeah," Estel said with a yawn, and Glorfindel pulled the blanket up to the boy's chin before standing. Grabbing the now dry quill and tucking it behind his ear, Glorfindel retreated from the room. Once the door was shut he leaned against it and cursed the twins silently. Shaking his head, he headed towards Lord Elrond's study to inform him Estel was safely tucked away for the night.

* * *

Elrond looked up from the map he was studying at the sound of the door opening. He gave Glorfindel a nod before sitting back from the desk, rubbing at his temples.

"Estel is tucked into bed, sleeping soundly. For the moment," the blonde informed him, coming to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

"Thank you, Glorfindel." Elrond said tiredly, and Glorfindel gave him a suspicious look.

"Have you been sleeping, my lord?" Glorfindel asked quietly, and Elrond frowned as he shook his head.

"I cannot," he confessed, and Glorfindel gave him a sympathetic look.

"I can go out with the next scouting group, join the search," Glorfindel offered, but Elrond shook his head.

"I fear Estel wouldn't understand, and he has become so attached to you since the twins left," Elrond said with a small smile, and Glorfindel chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure the twins will be heartbroken when they discover I have replaced them," he said wryly, and Elrond laughed loudly at the thought. They sat in a comfortable silence until Glorfindel spoke up.

"I wonder what is holding them from coming back," he said quietly, looking out the window towards the valley. Elrond was silent for a moment before giving the blonde a questioning look.

"Why Glorfindel, if I didn't know any better I'd say you actually _miss_ Elladan and Elrohir!" he said with a sly grin. Glorfindel sputtered before narrowing his eyes at the dark haired lord.

"Don't be ridiculous! Those twin terrors of yours have caused me more grief than you can imagine!" He said, thinking back on al their mischief. "And they have started teaching Estel their methods too! Just the other day I went to take a drink of my wine and found it had been replaced with pickle juice!"

Lord Elrond couldn't hold his laugh in, and soon both elves were wiping the tears from their eyes as they recalled memories of the twins' pranks. Lapsing into silence once again, Elrond shook his head.

"I'm sure they're fine, though they'll have a tale or two to tell when they return." Elrond said softly, Glorfindel nodding in agreement.

"I told Estel as much," He confessed before standing, stretching his arms above his head.

"I think I'll go find Erestor. You, my Lord, should get some sleep." He advised, and Elrond nodded absently. Bidding his farewell, Glorfindel left the room and headed towards the library.

"Yes, you'll definitely have some explaining to do," Elrond said quietly to the empty room before snuffing the candles out and heading to check on Estel.


End file.
